


Porque sin él siento que muero.

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Beta Wanted, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de irse a Liverpool, Fernando tiene que decir "Adiós".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque sin él siento que muero.

Llueve así tan, en Madrid, que Fernando casi cree de estar ya en Inglaterra. Sergio mira fuera de la ventana, sin ver nada, de verdad, y sólo el respiro anhelante de Fernando le recuerda que está allí. No hay más contacto físico y Sergio sabe que debería tocarlo más que puede, _ahora que puede_ , pero es como si, después del sexo (que fue fuerte, casi violento. Triste. Lleno de amor como _nunca_ antes), sus engranajes han sido bloqueados.  
Fernando suspira fuerte, como si quisiera recordarle que todavía está allí con él, _para él_.  
"Sergi," toca su espalda casi temblando, "por favor. Sé que no es justo para nosotros," se interrumpe y luego toma coraje para seguir, "pero-- pero es justo para _mí_ " y su voz quiere enfatizar la última palabra.   
"Lo sé, Fernando," dice duramente Sergio, "lo sé."  
Fernando prefiere quedarse en silencio, mirar y extender los dedos hacia la espalda desnuda de Sergio, sin tocarlo. Simplemente mira. Espera.

 

Fernando casi se ha caído en un sueño (sin pensar que debería volver a casa, que debería terminar las maletas, que debería tomar el avión e irse a Liverpool - Liverpool que es a _ahyDiosnoquierecontarcuantosson_ kilómetros lejos de Sergio), cuando siente los labios de Sergio sobre el cuello.  
Antes de abrir completamente los ojos, Fernando siente algo que no habría querido sentir.

Lagrimas.

Sergio está llorando y está besando toda la piel de Fernando, con amor y dedicación, con miedo. Ya con nostalgia.

 

" _Siempre_ estaré contigo, Sergio," también Fernando está llorando, ahora, "Siempre, siempre, siempre, también si no estaremos más juntos aquí en Madrid. Siempre te llevaré conmigo, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Siempre mi corazón estará en tus manos, Sergio, porque es más tuyo de lo que ha sido mío."

Sergio y Fernando lloran. El cielo de Madrid también, junto con ellos.


End file.
